


Sweet Treats

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “If you eat all the dough then we won’t have any cookies to decorate. Go play a video game or something and I’ll bring you cookies when they’re cooked and decorated.”OrMuke bake Christmas cookies and it goes (sort of) well





	Sweet Treats

“Michael if you don’t stop sticking your fingers in the cookie dough I’m going to cut them off,” Luke threatened. Michael whined as Luke moved the bowl out of his reach. “But I want the dough,” he pouted, trying desperately to reach the bowl where Luke held it. The taller boy rolled his eyes and set the bowl on top of the cabinets and turned to face Michael. “If you eat all the dough then we won’t have any cookies to decorate. Go play a video game or something and I’ll bring you cookies when they’re cooked and decorated.” Luke said, ushering Michael out of the kitchen. He sighed and grabbed the bowl off the cabinets, finally starting to roll them out and stick them in the oven. He cleaned up and while he waited for them to finish up he made a small batch of buttercream to ice them with. He separated the frosting into smaller bowls, but before he colored them he decided to go get Michael. “Mikey?” He called, walking into the living room. Michael glanced up from the show he was watching and made grabby hands at Luke. He dragged the younger boy down onto the couch with him and nuzzled his nose into Luke’s hair. Luke giggles and leaned into Michael’s chest, kissing the older boy’s forehead. “I made frosting. Want to pick the colors?” Luke said, laughing as Michael carefully threw him onto the couch and ran into the kitchen. Luke followed after Michael and smiled as he watched the older boy mix colors rapidly. “Watch your ass babe,” Luke said as he leaned past Michael and carefully pulled the cookies out of the oven. Michael reached for one but stopped when Luke gave him a look. “It’s hot. If you try and ice it now it’ll all melt off,” Luke explained, pulling Michael closer and kissing his forehead softly. Michael leaned back slightly so he could look in Luke's eyes. “This is the best part of Christmas and I’m glad we’re doing it early. I love you,” he said, kissing Luke’s cheek softly. They stayed wrapped up together while the cookies cooled then set off to decorate them, which ended in a frosting fight. And when they went to bed hours later Luke was still pulling bits of frosting out of Michael’s hair and falling even more in love.


End file.
